Really Me Again
by TheLoZKing
Summary: Shantae had never believed in fairytale endings, nor could she ever have known what would await her when she received a letter from Rottytops.


**I** **know what you're thinking. Yes, I only just put up my first shipfic. Yes, I have five other stories that desperately need updates. Yes, I should be focusing on them instead of wasting time writing one-shots about my favorite yuri ships. But guys, I just couldn't. I just couldn't make the thoughts go away. When I get a creative inspiration, I need to act on it. I needed to get this out of my system, otherwise I won't be able to focus on my other stories. I really hope you all enjoy this. I really slaved over this one to get it finished.**

Shantae wasn't quite sure what to make of her current situation. Rottytops had sent her a letter asking to meet behind Scuttle Town's library at 3 pm. Punctual as she was, Shantae was of course at the meeting spot early, giving her time to think about why Rottytops had sent the letter.

'It might just be a prank, but I can't help feeling like there's something more to it. Rottytops is always so impulsive, it's hard to know when she's taking something seriously, but the words she used in the letter were just so...personal. Either there's something important going on, or this is one elaborate prank I'm walking into.' thought the half-genie.

The sound of approaching footsteps signaled Rottytops' arrival. They weren't the usual loud, pounding footsteps Shantae had grown accustomed to, however. They were quieter, steadier, almost...hesitant.

"Oh good, you're here. I was afraid you'd think it was a prank and no-show. Thanks for coming." greeted Rottytops.

"I'm still not entirely sure it isn't a prank, but with the way you sounded in the letter, I decided to give you the benefit of a doubt." Shantae stated.

"Come on, is that any way to greet your bestest friend in the world?" asked Rottytops playfully.

Shantae, try as she might to look passive or annoyed, couldn't help but smile at the zombie girl. Rottytops tended to have that effect on her. When she thought about it, Rottytops really was her closest friend, besides maybe Bolo, but he was more like a brother anyway.

"Hello, Rottytops. What was it you needed?' Shantae said with feigned annoyance.

Rottytops' usual large grin suddenly faded, and she shyly looked towards the ground. Shantae had never seen her look so...un-Rottytopslike, for lack of a better word. Rottytops was never one to be at a loss for words like this, and it somewhat frightened Shantae.

"Well," Rottytops finally muttered, "I needed...to tell you something...something I wish I had told you sooner."

Shantae looked puzzled. Rottytops had never been so shy and quiet, especially when she was around Shantae.

Shantae could only stare at Rottytops, who was now holding her hand to her chin, appearing to be trying to figure out what words to say. Eventually, Rottytops sighed and looked back up at Shantae.

"I don't know how to say it, but I can...show it." mumbled Rottytops.

Before Shantae could ask what she meant, Rottytops made her move.

'Please don't hate me for this.' thought the zombie girl.

Rottytops hopped forward, grabbed the side of Shantae's face, and did something that neither one of them could have ever predicted. She kissed Shantae.

Shantae could do nothing but stand in place, stiff as a board, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

After a mere few seconds, Rottytops broke off the kiss, panting.

While Rottytops regained her breath, Shantae was once again left to her own thoughts.

She was thinking primarily about two things. First, of course, was the kiss. Shantae had always expected that kissing a zombie or something akin to one wouldn't exactly be a good time. Logic dictated that it would be slimy and disgusting, but apparently logic isn't what it used to be. Shantae was surprised to find that, instead of Rottytops' lips tasting like rotting flesh, they didn't taste of much of anything, save for a slight hint of mint. It never would've occurred to Shantae that a kiss from a zombie could be so pleasant.

That was the other thing Shantae was thinking about. Far more surprising to her than kiss itself was the fact that she had enjoyed it. Despite how brief it was, Rottytops had put everything she could into it, as evidenced by her still struggling to get her breath back. If she had blood, she probably be as red as Shantae's clothes. Shantae had never thought much about relationships, especially with another woman, and a zombie woman at that, yet the more she thought about it, the more she realized just how close she and Rottytops were. Only Bolo had known her longer, and that was only because the two of them had grown up together. Shantae had never felt like this about Bolo, though. She had asked him out once to a dance, but that was more out of convenience since she thought he'd be willing, being the Casanova-wannabe he is (even Rottytops herself had teasingly made a pass at him before). No, it was clear that there was only one person who had ever been this close to Shantae emotionally. Rottytops had always been a flirt, but only now did Shantae realize that, outside of the aforementioned teasing of Bolo, all of Rottytops' flirting had been directed at her.

Breaking out of her stupor, Shantae brought two of her fingers to her lips, which were slowly curving upwards into a smile.

Rottytops had managed to get her breathing under control, and looked up to see Shantae smiling.

'She's smiling? Does that mean she liked it? But...that just makes it harder.' thought Rottytops.

"I shouldn't have done that." Rottytops muttered.

"What do you mean? ...I actually kinda enjoyed it." admitted Shantae.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Rottytops exclaimed.

"You didn't want me to like it?" asked Shantae.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean...I don't know!" shouted Rottytops.

"Rotty, calm down. Take a deep breath. It's ok." Shantae said quietly.

"Sorry. I'm not really good at expressing feelings like this." said Rottytops.

"It's alright. You've probably never had feelings like this before, so of course you don't know how to express them." Shantae assured.

Rottytops took a deep breath.

"You probably already realized this, but I need to say it anyway. I love you, Shantae." Rottytops confessed

"I think...I love you, too, Rotty. But, why are you so frustrated about this?" inquired Shantae

"I told you, I should've revealed my feelings for you sooner." said Rottytops.

"Why sooner? What difference would that have made?" asked Shantae.

"If I had told you sooner, we might not have been as attached to each other. I might've been able to get over you eventually, or you might not have loved me yet. If I had told you sooner...it might not have hurt as much." said Rottytops.

"Hurt? What are you talking about?" asked Shantae.

"Shantae," Rottytops started, "what am I?"

"A zombie?" the half-genie answered.

"Right. Do you know what that means?" questioned Rottytops.

"You're undead?" Shantae pondered.

"Correct. Do you know what _that_ means?" Rottytops asked again.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, Rotty." admitted Shantae.

Rottytops took another deep breath.

"Since I'm undead, I don't age. I'm immortal." she explained.

Shantae immediately understood. She was speechless. How could she have forgotten?

"If we got together, eventually I'd have to watch you get old and die, and I'd never be able to join you. It may seem selfish, but I don't want to have to go through that. I couldn't bear continuing on knowing how amazing it was to be with you only to be faced with the fact that I'd never feel that way again. It would be easier for me to never have known what I would lose. Yesterday, though, I decided I just had to tell you. I couldn't keep my feelings a secret any longer. A part of me had hoped that you'd reject me, that you wouldn't feel the same way, so that there would be no room for 'what might've been'. Knowing that you feel the same way, it makes me feel afraid. I don't want to lose you, but I know that it's inevitable I will." Rottytops explained.

Shantae did the only thing she could think to do. She threw her arms around Rottytops' shoulders and hugged her tight.

"Rotty, I...I just can't believe it. Are you sure we can't ever be together? I just started feeling all these wonderful feelings, only to be told that it's better not to care about them. Is there really no other way?" Shantae asked, desperation in her voice.

"Well, technically, there is, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Rottytops admitted.

"What? How? Why?" Shantae gasped.

"If I could reunite with my human soul, I would return to human form. I'd be mortal again, but..." Rottytops stopped, pulling out if the hug and starting into Shantae's eyes.

"But what?" asked Shantae.

"My brothers. I'd have to leave them." said Rottytops.

Shantae was silent for a moment.

"Maybe we could talk to them." she finally said.

"Talk to them? About what?" asked Rottytops.

"About us." said Shantae.

"Us?" asked Rottytops.

"If Abner and Poe gave you their support, you could become human, and we could be together." Shantae muttered .

"Even if they did, we'd have to find my human soul, and I don't know where it is." said Rottytops.

"I do! I saw it during my adventure with Risky." said Shantae.

"Really? Where is it?" asked Rottytops.

"It's in the Village of Lost Souls underneath Mud Bog Island." explained Shantae.

"I thought that place was a myth." said Rottytops.

"So if Abner and Poe were okay with it, you could be with me after all." said Shanate.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you? You're asking me to give up my brothers for you. Do you...do you really love me that much?" asked Rottytops.

Shantae nodded.

"I do. I was unsure at first, but now I know. I've never been closer to anyone than I've been to you, not in this way. I love you, Rottytops." Shantae affirmed, punctuating it with a kiss to Rottytops' nose.

"Shantae...wow, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Rottytops said.

"So?" asked Shantae hopefully.

"Ok, we'll go talk to them." said Rottytops.

"Oh, thank you, Rotty! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shantae shouted.

"And I thought I was the excitable one." remarked Rottytops.

The two headed towards the main street of Scuttle Town The sun had begun to set, casting a vibrant array of reds and purples through the evening sky.

"Is the caravan still at that old castle?" asked Shantae.

"Yep. We would've gone somewhere else by now, but Abner lost one of the wheels. The good news is that the extra time spent there allowed us to get rid of all the monsters and fix the place up a little bit." Rottytops answered.

The two entered Sky's aerie. The blond bird-lover smiled upon seeing her friends.

"Shantae, Rottytops, nice to see you. What's up?" asked Sky.

"We were hoping you could give us a lift to that castle that the Hypno Baron was using as a base." Shante answered.

"I dunno. It's starting to get dark, and it's a long ways away. Why do you wanna go there, anyway?" Sky inquired.

Shantae and Rottytops explained the situation. Sky nodded and smiled in understanding.

"I always figured there was something going on between you two. In that case, I suppose I can have Wrench give you guys a ride. I'll have to stay here, though. I need to finish feeding the rest of the birds." Sky acquiesced.

"Thanks, Sky! We owe you big time for this!" exclaimed Rottytops.

"Let me know how it goes. I hope things work out for the two of you. Shantae, do you have the whistle to summon Wrench?" Sky questioned.

"Mm-hmm." Shantae hummed affirmative.

"Alright then. Good luck, and be safe." said Sky.

Sky whistled for Wrench, and the large bird descended into the aerie, landing softly.

"You're gonna have to make a late flight, boy. Take Shantae and Rottytops to the old castle, and be quick." Sky ordered.

Wrench knelt down to allow Shantae and Rotty to mount him. Once his passengers were in place, Wrench took off, flapping into the night.

The trip started in silence. Shantae had gotten absorbed in her thoughts once more. Likewise, Rottytops also had plenty to think about.

She hadn't expected Shantae to be so receptive of her feelings, especially to such a serious degree. The two of them had always been close, but Rottytops had never imagined that it would get to this point. She was roused from her thoughts by Shantae's voice calling out to her.

"Rotty? Something just occurred to me." said Shantae.

"What would that be, Snack Cakes?" replied Rottytops, using her nickname for the half-genie.

"I was thinking, and I realized that your name doesn't sound like the kind of name a human would have. Rottytops isn't your real name, is it?" said Shantae.

"Huh. I never thought about that. You're right." Rottytops agreed.

"Do you remember your real name?" asked Shantae.

"No. The only thing I can remember about my human self is that my soul was forcibly ripped away from me. I don't know who did it, or how, or why." answered Rottytops.

"Maybe you'll remember your name when you become human again." said Shantae.

" _If_ I become human again. We don't know what Abner and Poe will say." reminded Rottytops.

"Right." sighed Shantae.

The two were silent for a few moments.

"Shantae? What will you do if they don't want to let me go?" asked Rottytops.

"I guess...I'll just have to accept it. If they really care about you that much, I can't make you give them up for me." Shantae sadly muttered.

"I won't lie, Shantae. There's a part of me that really wants them to understand. I really do want to be with you, and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be crushed if Abner and Poe don't give me their support." said Rottytops.

Shantae smiled at Rottytops. If the zombie girl had a heart it would've been fluttering.

'Damn, how does she do that? All she does is smile and suddenly I just want to hug her till she pops.' thought Rottytops.

They soon landed at the castle. The two climbed down from Wrench and walked towards the castle's front doors.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd fixed this place up. It looks just like new!" exclaimed Shantae, admiring the now-mended castle entrance.

"Wait till you see the inside. Granted, we've still got a lot of work to do, but the essentials are mostly finished." Rottytops explained.

"Ready?" Shantae asked.

"As ready as I can be." answered Rottytops.

Rottytops walked to the castle doors, Shantae following closely behind her. Taking a deep breath, Rottytops pushed open the doors and walked in, Shantae following suit.

The two walked into the dining room and were met with the sight of Poe sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hand. He raised his head at the sound of footsteps and smiled when he saw Rotty and Shantae.

"Isn't it a bit late for coffee, Poe?" asked Rottytops.

"Hey, it's before nine a.m. somewhere." joked the short male zombie.

"Fair enough." said Rottytops, playing along.

"Since you brought Shantae with you, I assume you wish to speak with me and Abner." Poe continued.

"What? How did you know?" asked Rottytops.

Poe held up a finger as if to say 'one moment'.

"Abner! Get in here!" he called.

A crashing sound was heard from a nearby room, followed by a growl of dismay from the older zombie brother. Shantae and Rottytops giggled while Poe sighed and shook his head.

Footsteps were heard. Shantae and Rottytops jumped a bit as Abner burst through the door on the far side of the room.

"What? I'm still looking for the wheel!" shouted Abner.

"Just sit down and shut up." ordered Poe.

Abner was about to object when Poe pointed behind him. Abner turned around to see Rottytops and Shantae.

A look of understanding came upon Abner's face, and he immediately seated himself next to Poe. Poe motioned to Shantae and Rottytops to sit down as well. The two obliged. Once everyone was seated, Poe began to speak.

"Rotty, ever since you told us of your feelings for Shantae, Abner and I knew that one day you'd want to leave us. When you told us this morning that you were going to confess to Shantae, we knew today was the day." he said.

Rottytops was speechless.

'They were really anticipating this the whole time? Maybe I don't give these two as much credit as they deserve. They're not as dumb as I thought they were.' she thought.

"You're the greatest sister we could have ever asked for, and losing you would be painful, but you deserve to be happy. If you wish to give up immortality to be with Shantae, then so be it." Abner finished.

"You guys...you'd really be willing to let me go?" Rottytops asked quietly.

"What kind of brothers would we be if we made you unhappy for our own selfishness?" said Poe.

Rottytops stood up, walked over to the zombie brothers, and grabbed them both in a group hug.

"Thank you guys. You're the best brothers a girl could hope for, even if we do tend to fight a lot." said Rottytops.

Rottytops was sure that if she was able to, she'd be crying right now out of sheer joy.

Her brothers returned the hug.

"It's funny, having all three of us together and not fighting for once. Usually there's less hugging and more yelling." said Poe.

"Don't ruin it now, Poe." muttered Abner through gritted teeth.

"Heh, sorry." Poe replied.

Shantae smiled at the scene. She was happy that Rottytops could finally have a touching moment with her brothers. Of course, she was also immensely elated that she and Rottytops would be able to be together, but she was holding that back for now.

Rottytops broke off the hug.

"I promise I'll try to visit as often as I can, assuming I can find the caravan." said Rottytops.

"If Abner's wheel-searching continues as is, it shouldn't been too hard to find us." Poe quipped.

"Hey! Who was it that hit that rock and broke the wheel in the first place?" snapped Abner.

"Well, who managed to lose the wheel while he was repairing it?" Poe snapped back.

"You're the one who was stupid enough to trust me with repairing it in the first place!" Abner retaliated.

"Well, you're the one who said you could repair it with your eyes closed!" shouted Poe.

"And you believed me?" asked Abner sarcastically.

Rottytops slapped a hand to her forehead.

"So much for not fighting." she groaned.

Poe and Abner realized what they were doing and stopped.

"Heh, I guess we got carried away. Sorry about that." said Poe.

"You guys know I don't _have to_ come visit, right? The thought could somehow always manage to slip my mind." said Rottytops.

"Sorry, Rotty. I guess we really do bring out the worst of each other sometimes. We promise to be good from now on." said Abner.

"Aw, you guys. You know I'd never forget you. Well, we should be going now. Goodbye, and thanks again." said Rottytops.

Shantae and Rottytops headed outside. Abner and Poe followed, stopping at the doorway.

"Bye, guys! We'll see you again someday!" Shantae exclaimed.

Abner and Poe waved goodbye as Shantae and Rottytops walked off towards Wrench, hand in hand.

"Wrench, please fly us to Mud Bog Island." said Shantae.

Wrench gave a low screech in response and knelt down. Shantae and Rottytops once again climbed atop the large bird, and Wrench took off.

The journey was short and silent.

After landing, the two made a beeline for the Village of Lost Souls.

A strange man stopped them at the entrance.

"Halt! You do not appear to be lost souls! State your business!" said the man.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Shantae mumbled.

She pulled out the Death Mask and put it on over her face.

"Oh, it's you again. You forget something in the village? And who's your friend?"asked the man.

"Let's just say one of the souls will no longer be lost." said Shantae, her voice muffled by the mask.

"You say she's come to claim one of the lost souls?" the man asked.

He studied Rottytops for a minute.

"Yes, I see. The way you shake you hips back and forth like a nervous tic, it is the same as hers. Very well, you may enter." the man said.

The door to the Village of Lost Souls opened, and the two girls entered.

Once through the door, Shantae ripped off the mask and took a long breath.

"Phew! I can't breathe with that thing on!" she said.

"So, Snack Cakes, where's my human soul?" asked Rottytops.

"It should be up on a ledge a few rooms away." Shantae replied.

The two walked through the mysterious underground cavern until they reached a room with several souls milling about.

"Up there. There she is!" exclaimed Shantae, pointing upwards.

Rottytops followed Shantae's finger and saw a girl with charcoal black hair, dressed in a white button-up shirt with green accents, a dark green miniskirt, grey knee-high socks, and black shoes, wearing a yellow hairband and with a pair of red half-rectangle glasses perched in front of her nose.

"That hairband...no doubt about it, that's me alright!" shouted Rottytops.

The two climbed up to the ledge where Rottytops' human soul stood.

"Huh? Oh, you're back! And you brought a friend. Strange. She looks familiar somehow." greeted the soul.

"There's a good reason for that." said Shantae.

"Hmm? What reason?" asked the soul.

"Look closely. Who does she remind you of?" said Shantae.

The soul stared at Rottytops for a few moments, trying to think of who she looked like.

"Let's see: I don't think I know anyone with green skin. I don't think I've ever seen clothing like that either, what with the skull belt and earrings. The only thing about her that I think I've seen before is that yellow hairba-" the soul gasped.

Her hand shot to her head and her own hairband. Her eyes widened.

"Y-you're...me. You're the body that was left behind when I was taken away. What happened to you?" asked the soul.

" I was reanimated as a zombie." said Rottytops.

"But how?" asked the soul.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. It just sort of happened." admitted Rottytops.

"But you're here now, and you've come to take me back." said the soul.

"That's right. Unless you want to stay in this pit." Rottytops.

"No way! All I've dreamed about since I got here was getting out!" the soul exclaimed.

"Then let's do it!" said Rottytops.

"Let's." the soul said, extending her hand.

Rottytops grasped the soul's hand in her own. The two were suddenly engulfed in a bright light. Shantae yelled out as she covered her eyes. The light slowly died down, revealing only one girl where two had once stood.

"Rotty? Is that you?" asked Shantae.

The girl turned to Shantae. She looked just like Rottytops' human soul, and yet she seemed different. Her red eyes had a light to them that hadn't been there before, like a sparkle of life. Her skin, while still pale, was at the same time much more vibrant.

"Rosy." she spoke.

"Hmm?" mumbled Shantae.

"My name is Rosy. Rosy Todd Cadaver." said the girl.

'That's odd. Why does that name sound...familiar?' thought Shantae.

Shantae was roused from her thoughts when Rosy tackled her in a hug.

"Shantae, I remember! I remember my name!" shouted Rosy.

Shantae hugged back.

"I'm glad you remember. It's a cute name for a really cute girl." said Shantae.

Rosy couldn't help but blush at this.

"I've never seen you blush before. Mostly because you haven't been able to. You look even cuter when you do." said Shantae.

Rosy's blush deepened.

"Wait, blushing? I'm blushing! I have blood running in my body! I'm alive! I'm really me again!" Rosy exclaimed.

Rosy took a few moments to calm down.

"Shantae," she said, "I'm...we can be..."

Rosy couldn't form words correctly. She sniffled, joyful tears streaming from her eyes. She was crying, another affirmation of her return to the living.

"Let's get out of here and into the fresh air." said Shantae.

Rosy nodded, wiping her eyes and walking hand-in-hand with Shantae out of the village and back to the spot where they had landed.

The full moon had now risen into the sky, bathing the world beneath it in an otherworldly glow.

Rosy turned to Shantae. The moonlight shone in the half-genie's eyes and illuminated her figure. Rosy had never seen a more breathtaking sight.

'She's absolutely stunning. If there is a god, I must have done something really good for him to send me such a beautiful angel.' thought Rosy.

"Come on now, stop staring. You're embarrassing me." said Shantae.

Rosy smiled, shaking her head to break out of her stupor.

"Shantae, thank you! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Rosy, hugging the girl she loved again.

Shantae eagerly returned the hug.

"You're welcome, Rosy. I love you." said Shantae, putting emphasis on Rosy's name.

"I love you, too. So much." said Rosy.

At last, Shantae dropped her restraints. She was done waiting. She pulled back slightly from the hug, cupped Rosy's face with her hand, and kissed her with all the passion she could muster.

Rosy returned the kiss in earnest. She met Shantae's passion head-on with her own. For what felt like hours, the two just stood there, arms clasped tightly around each other's shoulders, their lips fused together. Rosy jumped a bit when she felt Shantae's tongue suddenly swipe across her lips. She hadn't expected the modest half-genie to be so bold.

Shantae had licked Rosy's lips for a reason. She wanted to know what they tasted like now that Rosy was alive. Instead of the slight minty-ness of her zombie form, Rosy's lips tasted of cinnamon and cherries, two things Shantae just so happened to like. The two parted slowly, savoring every moment.

"Shantae, I know I already said this, but thank you. You've made me so happy. Because of you, for the first time since I can't remember when, I feel warm and alive." said Rosy.

Shantae was about to reply when she was cut off by an unexpected noise. Rosy's stomach was growling.

"I guess that's not all I'm feeling." Rosy laughed.

"I'm not surprised that you're hungry, considering the fact that you haven't really needed to eat for years. Tell you what, when we get back to Scuttle Town, I'll treat you to dinner." said Shantae.

"I'd like that." said Rosy.

Wrench was flying in circles above them. Shantae pulled out her whistle and blew into it. Wrench heard the whistle and landed in front of them, already knelt in preparation.

The two mounted the bird once more and they took off. Rosy snuggled up to Shantae, sighing contentedly. Shantae smiled, kissing Rosy on the cheek.

As they headed back to Scuttle Town, the two of them now only had one thing on their minds: each other. No more doubts, no more uncertainty. Only love.

 **I played through Half-Genie Hero and got a bit of a memory refresher, so I went ahead and fixed** **a few things up to keep this story as much in line with the canon as I could.** **I already have an idea for a follow-up, but not only do I still need to brainstorm more, I also need to move along with my other stories. Thanks** **for reading, and until next time, I have been TheLoZKing, signing off.**


End file.
